


It's Not Yuta This Time

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markhyuck are probably platonic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark was worried about being lifted in Cherry Bomb's choreography.





	It's Not Yuta This Time

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i noticed in the cherry bomb choreography that haechan is the one who lifts mark like he's the main support system in that part and i was !! shook so here i did another markhyuck thing of course

_"I know I have you guys lift each other a lot, but-- Mark, are you afraid to be lifted?"_

**Yes**. Mark was kind of afraid to be lifted, especially when he found out he was only going to have about three members support him. While the choreographer was trying to figure out which members would move in to lift Mark and _how_  he would be lifted, Mark stood along the side and watched and coordinated when he was called to do so and felt his palms sweating and his throat close up with every step that was added. He could see a million different ways this could all go wrong; he could accidentally tilt to the side and completely collapse on Taeyong-- or Sicheng, but Taeyong was a little more likely, given that Mark's leg wasn't supporting him on that side. Because it was Taeyong, Mark felt like he could say something-- "Hyung, I'm kind of worried about falling on you" when Taeyong asked; but Taeyong laughed, told him "I won't let you fall."

Mark trusted Taeyong, of course. He was still scared. He could kick Yoonoh too hard or lean back too hard; he could hurt his members and himself and he was _extremely_ worried.

"Are you okay, Mark?" Sicheng asked him at the worst time-- five minutes from running his part through. They'd gotten the formation down pretty quick, though they had to change it a few times. At first, their choreographer suggested Sicheng get behind Mark and lift him, since he was already positioned in a place to slide right behind Mark, but then he decided, after having Sicheng try to lift Mark with no other support, that he likely couldn't do it. He'd switched it to have Sicheng and Donghyuck move places-- Donghyuck, who teased at Mark and said _"I get to lift you,"_   with a smirk and hands hooked under Mark's armpits as he lifted him a few inches off the ground. He strained, but he did it, and he told Mark "I'm strong enough to lift you!" with an excited, red face. (Mark laughed.)

"I'm fine, hyung." Mark bluffed. It was obvious that he was lying, too; he was nervous, but Sicheng let it go, distracted, most likely. They were just going to do a quick run-through-- no music or anything, just to see if they could do it. Mark had to get used to jumping up and putting his foot in Yoonoh's hands slowly before they incorporated it into the dance. Yoonoh was pretty nervous, too, afraid he wouldn't have a great grip behind his back to support Mark, but he promised Mark he would do well; he wouldn't let Mark get hurt. Mark was still scared.

"Ready?" their choreographer called. Mark gulped while everyone else called "Ready!" and then he said "Go!" and they all began to sing the song themselves, slowing it down to an appropriate pace because the actual song went a little too fast for a run-through. When Mark's rap was coming to an end, and it was time for him to be lifted, Donghyuck slid behind him a little quicker than he should have, but for a reason:  he hooked his hands beneath Mark's armpits and he leaned in close. The room got noticeably quieter with Donghyuck's singing ceasing (he was the loudest). He whispered to Mark, as quiet as he could, "Do you trust me, hyung?" and the nervous shivers that went down Mark's back were cause by nothing but Donghyuck's breath hitting his neck, because he did. He did trust Donghyuck, and his nerves suddenly didn't matter anymore. He smiled; he told Donghyuck "Yes," and he placed his foot on Yoonoh's hands and he jumped and he was lifted-- Donghyuck had him from the the back, Taeyong and Sicheng from the sides, Yoonoh from the front, and he landed smoothly when they all put him down.

"Great!" their choreographer praised, while everyone looked to Mark and Sicheng and Taeyong and Donghyuck and Yoonoh to make sure they were okay. Mark still had a goofy smile on his face; he looked to Donghyuck where everyone else was looking at him, and he asked "You okay?" while everyone was wondering about him. Donghyuck scoffed, "Are _you?_ " and Mark hooked an arm over Donghyuck's shoulders, a laugh falling from his nervous lips as he said "Actually, yeah."

He noticed Donghyuck rubbing his arms and worried, "Did I hurt you?" and Donghyuck shrugged-- shrugged against Mark's arm and said, "No. But I see why Yuta-hyung hates carrying us so much."


End file.
